The Twilight Twenty Five: Round Six
by jacndaniel
Summary: My first attempt at TT25. I have chosen the 25 unrelated o/s and drabbles option. Beta'd by the brilliant Maxipoo1024. To be completed on or before May 31, 2012.
1. Airport

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: 01. Airport

Pen Name: jacndaniel

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

It's now or never, Bella. One foot in front of the other.  
>Everyone is here for the same reason…to leave.<br>It shouldn't be this hard. It was my decision.  
>The only decision I've ever made for myself, and it was to leave, to give up.<br>He'll never understand because I didn't give him the chance to.  
>I left while he slept, and I'll be long gone by the time he figures out I'm not coming back.<br>I even left my things where they were, just another one of my messes he'll have to clean up.  
>I wonder if he'll mind.<p> 


	2. High School

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 [dot] com<p>

Prompt: 13 High School  
>Pen Name: jacndaniel<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25 [dot] com  round-six / prompts

EPOV

There she is, just like I know she would be, standing in front of my locker in those jeans that drive me absolutely crazy. She knows what she's doing; I just don't remember when she learned it. It's always been us. We've been chasing each other around since we were six years old, Neither of us willing to admit that they are actually in love with the other. It's unspoken, but it's there.

"Bella, what are you doing to me?" I ask with an exaggerated sigh as I trap her between my arms.

"I have no idea what you are talking about...buddy." She does a little ass shake to emphasize that she does in fact know exactly what I'm talking about.

Since Bella and I have discussed the status of our relationship, while we were naked in the front seat of my hand me down Volvo, things have become very weird. Mostly for me. I want to hold her and kiss her and love her forever... She just wants to be "buddies". I'm her friggin sex buddy.

"You do know what I am talking about. You know what those jeans do to me." I drop my head to her shoulder and nuzzle into her warmth.

"Would you like me to take them off?" Her voice is all breathy and sexy, and she's wiggling again. Damn it.

"Gahhh! Bella, I do. I really, really do. Though, if you do, I'm liable to to take mine off too. I think we can both agree that nobody wants to see that." I laugh and tickle her sides.

"Oh, but they do, Edward. They really, really do. Ask anyone and they'll tell you. Everyone wants to see what's in your pants. They'd be crazy not to. I can attest to that." She kisses my nose, and it's the cutest fucking thing that has ever happened to my nose.

"I gotta run, buttercup. If I'm late to class again, Dr. Dad will not be happy, I'll be grounded, and you won't get to take these pants off me again. Then, you won't be happy." I take off in a run down the hallway. "Everyone loses! See you later!"

I spend the rest of the day in perpetual state of arousal thanks to Bella, and I cannot wait to get my hands on her again. So when I finally find myself outside of her house, under the cover of her big shade tree, I can't help but feel relieved.

_Ping. Ping. Ping._ The pebbles that I throw at her window are tiny, but I know she can hear them; I've done this a million times before. Her sleep rumpled form appears in the window, hands on her hips.

"What are you doing here? It's past midnight. Your father is going to kill you when he figures out that you are gone," she whisper yells down to me, and though I know she is trying to sound mad, it just makes me want her even more.

"He won't find out. He's at the hospital until seven. Now move out of the way. I'm coming up."

I see her look behind her before she moves out of the way, so I can make my way through her window. I have the route memorized. I know exactly which branches to step on and how close I have to be before I can make it safely inside.

I swing my leg over the window sill and find her lying on her bed with a book. She's on her stomach and it would be perfectly innocent...I would even believe that she was in that exact position when I got here...except for the fact that she is wearing nothing but little pink cotton panties. _Fuck. Me. _

"Buttercup?"

"Yeah," she answers without even looking up from her book.

"Um, where are your clothes?" I feel myself start to sweat.

She flips over so she is on her side with her head propped up on her hand and smiles at me. "Well, you said you wanted me out of my jeans, so I'm out of my jeans."

"I'm definitely not complaining but what happened to your shirt? Your bra?"

"I can't sleep in a bra, silly," she says like it's the most obvious answer she could possibly give. "And my shirt didn't look right without the jeans. They're an outfit, Edward. Duh."

I have no smart-ass comment for her, so I stand in front of her and strip—slowly. Flannel shirt, t-shirt, jeans, boxers, socks, then I crawl across the bed until I am hovering over her.

"Kiss me, buddy," she whispers against my lips and weaves her fingers into the hair at the back of my neck.

"Damn it, Bella. Don't call me buddy anymore. You know I hate that shit." I kiss her until I have to stop to breath.

"What do you want me to call you? Baby? Honey? Sweetie?" She giggles and then licks the side of my face.

"Ew!" I wipe my face on her chest. "I don't care what you call me, just not buddy." I kiss across her collar bone and feel her legs tighten around my waist.

"First of all, I need you to quiet down there, lover boy. Sneaking in my window isn't going to go over well with Chief Daddy if you wake him up, and why is it that you hate buddy so much anyway?"

I can't believe that she wants to keep talking when I am inches from where I want to be. I can feel that she wants me, too, but she just keeps talking. "I hate it so much because I don't want to be your buddy, Bella. Especially not your sex buddy. That isn't how I think of you, and that isn't how I want you to think of me."

Before she can say another word, I push into her slowly. Her breath hitches and her back arches. "That isn't the only way that I think of you, Edward." She takes my bottom lip between her teeth and bites down lightly before sucking it into her mouth and smiling at me.

"I really don't know, Bella." I try to control my pace, making slow, purposeful movements with my hips. "Tell me, buttercup. What do you feel?"

"Edward," she whines. "you know how I feel about you. You know it's always been you. You're the only one in my bed... in my heart."

Her hands are on my face, and her eyes tell me that she means every word she is saying. She pulls me down to her and crashes her lips against mine. I feel the kiss in my soul, and I know that I never want to let her go.

"Check me out...laying here all snuggly with the hottest boy I've ever seen in real life," she says as she runs her finger through my damp hair once our breathing evens out. "I love you like this."

"Like what exactly? And I'm the hottest boy you've ever seen in real life? Really?" I kiss the spot right over her heart and feel her pulse speed up. I don't think that she knows how crazy she makes me by just being here. She's obviously not uncomfortable being totally exposed to me, and the feel of her skin under mine is my heaven.

"Like this," she ghosts her fingers across my shoulder blades "calm, cuddly...and quiet." She giggles and squeezes me tight, trying to keep her voice down but having a hard time. "Also, I haven't see _that many _boys...but yes, you are the hottest." I feel the laughter rumble in her chest, and I crawl up so that I'm sharing her pillow with her.

"Quiet? You like me quiet? I'm not so sure that's true. I mean, you've been doing your best to make me moan all night." I move towards her and kiss her shoulder. "But I can be quiet if you want me to." I waggle my eyebrows at her and proceed to suck lightly on her neck.

It's surreal to be like this with her, knowing that tomorrow at school we will go back to being just friends. No one knows that my name falls from her lips in the darkness or that her fingernails have left their marks on my back. I love this time with her, but I know I want more. I want to walk the halls with her on my arm, I want to have picnic lunches with her in the grass next to the baseball field. I want her wearing my Letterman's jacket during pep rallies. I want her in the daylight, not just the dark.

"Bella?"

"Yes, hot boy?"

"Be my girl."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Now get out of here before Chief Daddy gets up for work and takes you down to the station with him. I don't want to have to bail my brand new boyfriend out of jail." She sits on her bed with my flannel shirt draped over her shoulders and watches me get dressed.

I lean down and kiss her lips once before I leave. "I'll pick you up in the morning, buttercup."

"I'll be ready at seven, boyfriend." She smiles against my lips.

"Good night, girlfriend."

"Good night, buddy."

_She's such a smart ass, but she's my smart ass and I love her._


End file.
